


First Time

by Nienna_Mithrandir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nienna_Mithrandir/pseuds/Nienna_Mithrandir
Summary: Can u do a fluff fic for jily their first time sleeping together?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own either of these characters or the world they live in
> 
> Hope you enjoy

This was it. This was the culmination of James Potter’s young life. This was everything he’d been working towards over the past four years of his existence. 

 

Yes, he’d always liked Lily Evans. He’d always been madly infatuated with her, and, naturally, he’d toppled head over heels for the girl the moment she’d allowed him in closer than the arm’s length distance she’d held him at for so long, and he’d truly come to know her, not just what he’d thought and assumed beforehand - not that he was wrong about any of that either. She was just as kind and as nice and as sweet-smelling as he’d always believed her to be, he’d just never known _how_ right he’d really been all along. 

 

The quest to have Lily Evans in his bed, however, had not started until she’d come back from winter break of their fourth year with budding breasts and school jumpers that fit over her form a bit more tightly. She’d started wearing make-up no more than a few months after that, and before his very eyes, the young girl he’d come to know as strikingly talented, painfully nosy, and outrageously clever, had blossomed into a young woman. 

 

He’d spent far too many nights imagining her as she was now, sprawled out comfortably over the bed, her head propped up on his pillows, her knees bent just slightly where they were pressed tightly together keeping most of her hidden from his eyes as she lay, the top two buttons of her school uniform undone and her bright hair fanned out around her as if it were a halo. 

 

James was dizzy with his excitement. 

 

Clearly, it showed. Lily, where she had spent her time running her hands over the sheets beneath her, as if judging the thread count and determining whether it would prove satisfactory to her standards, finally looked up at him. Emeralds traced over his form, lingering on shoulders, and where his shirt sleeves had been rolled up to his elbows, before falling further downwards. Her cheeks lit up at the sight, and James himself was growing uncomfortable and embarrassed by her scrutiny. 

 

He, too, had filled out and matured over the years, his shoulders wider, his stomach more defined from the hours spent on the Quidditch Pitch, but that didn’t make him any more confident in this situation. He hadn’t changed and developed as wonderfully as she had. He was still gangly, his limbs still just a bit too long for his body, his hands still bony and his knuckles too wide. He was all limbs and jagged edges from the tips of his hair down to his rather large feet. 

 

But Lily… Lily was the opposite of him. Lily with her fair skin and her soft curves, her short legs and her small hands. She was everything he wasn’t. Her hair bright and neat where it fell in waves around her. Her skin smooth and mostly clear, where his own still held the blemishes adolescence brought. Where she lay in front of him, Lily was angelic, and he was just a man. 

 

A man who had, by the grace of the Gods, been given a chance with her, a chance he was not going to mess up. 

 

With a bob of his adams apple, he swallowed down his nervousness, forcing it to the back of his mind as he slowly, carefully, climbed onto the bed once more, his shoe catching on one of the curtains and his eyes going wide as he flailed for a moment to be released from the dreaded thing. Bubbling laughter filled the air around him as he struggled, and his cheeks burned with the shame of it all as Lily, bless her soul, adjusted herself on the mattress to lean down and ease James’ shoe off for him, pulling the other from his foot not long after and letting them fall to the side. 

 

She, for one, didn’t seem to mind the horrible, ridiculous mistake he’d already made, and for that James would be eternally grateful. 

 

He was relatively experienced. He’d messed around with a few witches in his time and learned his way around a bedroom, but hat didn’t make him any less nervous as he sat there, watching Lily where she lay, propped up on one elbow by his feet, her school skirt flipped up on one side to expose the entirety of a creamy thigh, sparse red hair dotting the area until it disappeared under the black sheath of cloth once more. 

 

James was sure that he could spend the rest of his life just looking at her. Her eyes met his own where they lingered on her face, and they shared a smile that made James’ heart stutter in his chest and his nerves cool to a dull simmer throughout his body and his chest warm with the delight of the knowledge that this was going to happen, and it was all going to be okay. 

 

This was Lily. This was the witch he’d professed his love to no more than a few days before. This was the girl he’d spent years knowing he’d end up with eventually. This was his girlfriend who drove him up the walls and held him close when he wasn’t strong enough to admit he needed it. This was he and her. This was the both of them, and they were always going to work, even when it was weird and awkward and difficult. 

 

After he’d extended his hand to her, time passed by as it never had before. Some minutes lasted seconds, and some seconds lasted days. Single moments were all that were imprinted on his memory, flashes of imagery that would sustain him for the rest of his life. 

 

The time it took him to undo the buttons on her shirt, tug the tails of it from her skirt and push it from her soft shoulders seemed to last an eternity, but an instant later his own shirt was removed and flashes of heat were pulsing through him as her hands roamed over his skin. 

 

His hands shook and his fingers fumbled. Her laugh dominated the air a good portion of the time. His voice was rough and deep and jagged and her own was breathy and soft. 

 

He messed up again and again, and after each subsequent failure, Lily only seemed to flush further and smile up at him with more intensity. 

 

It took him three decades to get her damned bra off and onto the floor, and most of the struggle came from her giggling and rolling away from his hands as he struggled, only making it harder for him to work the evil clasp that he refused to believe actually functioned for anyone. 

 

She’d tucked her head into his shoulder and laughed herself nearly to tears when he got his own trousers stuck around his ankles and muttered an, “Oh jeez.” 

 

When they’d both been de-robed and their breathing had quickened from all the skin to skin contact they’d made throughout the process, James leaned back on his heels to stare down at her, flushed and embarrassed and attempting to hide from his gaze as he took her in.

 

She really was perfect. 

 

Her chest hadn’t grown much, each breast not big enough to fill a handful of his, but he didn’t mind. They were perfect in the way they stood up tall and proud and tight on her chest, the peaks hardened and waiting and begging for attention. Her stomach was slightly rounded where it came down to meet the valley between her thighs, and she seemed quite ashamed of it, the muscles of her stomach clenched tightly in an attempt to make it seem smaller and flatter than it was. Her thighs were small, soft and touched the other at their largest point, framing her most private area perfectly, a wonderful backdrop for the center of his attention. 

 

Lily’s skin and muscles jumped under his touched, her face and ears burning even more red as he lavished his attention on her for as long as he could. 

 

Eventually he could do nothing but experience. 

 

Their cries mingled together, the room growing warmer and the air getting thicker as the night wore on. Pleasure mounted and grew upon itself until James couldn’t see straight and his head was spinning and the world was turning too fast and the room seemed to be shaking in time with every knock of the headboard against the wall. 

 

Without warning, it all heightened to where it was too much, and color, light, sound all exploded around him, and he hadn’t realized the shout he gave off was his own until he’d recovered from the adrenaline in his veins. 

 

“James, you’re crushing me,” came Lily’s voice after a moment, somewhat strained under his weight, but holding an edge of fondness that kept him from being too worried over it. A brush of lips to his temple, a moment to gather his strength, and he rose on shaky arms, slipping to the side and dropping back onto the mattress, his breathing heavy and his heart still pounding wildly after everything that had happened. 

 

Lily lay beside him, her hands folded over her stomach, an introspective look on her face. Her neatly trimmed brows had furrowed together, a small line forming between them, tea-stained teeth coming down to bite at a delicate rosebud lip. He observed her for a minute when reality settled in once more and he frowned. 

 

She looked less than pleased. 

 

“Lily, did you…” He trailed off, unable to finish the sentence for fear of what she would say and lingering embarrassment over the taboo act they’d just performed. 

 

Her head shook slowly, scraping her hair back against the pillow beneath her, a soft rustling sound coming from the motion that made his heart sink with disappointment. 

 

She’d seen his frown and was quick to try and rectify the situation, her smaller form pressing against his own and her hand pressing against his chest as she stared up at him with wide green eyes, her pupils slowly coming down from where they’d dilated, leaving the green in them somehow duller. Unfulfilled. “It’s fine though, I’m fine. Really. It was… It was good. It was nice. Marlene says that she usually doesn’t cum either, it’s okay. It’s normal, we’ll… We’ll get better, it’ll be better. It was good this time, but it’ll get even better.” She tried to assure him, though the only things her words did was make him far more uneasy and a knot form and tighten in his stomach. 

 

“It’ll get better now.” He said decidedly after the silence had dragged on between them and Lily’s head had come to settle beneath his chin, her nose pressed against the pulse point in his throat, her breaths ghosting over his skin and making his hair stand on end. He felt her brow furrow rather than saw it, even as she leaned away to stare up at him with a soft, “What?” 

 

He acted quickly, sliding away and then back towards her again, settling down between her legs as he knocked them both to the side and ducked his head to get to work. James wasn’t entirely familiar with the act, but he was willing to try, always willing to try. 

 

It took a while to get her excited once more, to return her to the state she’d been in when he’d finished, but James was satisfied when a hand had settled in his hair and he could hear gasps and moans above him. 

 

She finished with a cry of his name and a hand tightening in his hair, her thighs shaking where they bracketed his head and he thought that feeling was better even than when he’d reached his own peak earlier in the evening. 

 

At her side once more, she happily curled into him, one leg thrown over both of his, the pads of her toes dragging up and down his calf with a satisfied sigh. He couldn’t help but agree. He let his arms wind around her smaller waist, pulling her in tight against himself and hiding his face in her curls, messy to his eyes for the first time since he’d met her. That thought made him smile in triumph. 

 

They fell asleep wrapped up in one another, Lily’s head pillowed on his chest, and James tiredly dragging the sheet up and over their bodies to protect them from the morning light in a few hours time, his hand drawing aimless patterns over her back and a murmured, “We should totally do this again tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Always happy to take requests, especially when it comes to these two! Send me a message or just leave me a comment below -- Thanks!


End file.
